


Broken Glass

by NYCghost



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Injury, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt over at tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt over at tumblr.

“…And you will know my anger, once I strike my vengeance upon thee! You will bow before…” Bad Guy Number 7 shouted to the distress civilians. Hawkeye readied her arrow, aiming for Bad Guy Number 7′s outstretched hand. 

“Oy! Can it. Nobody has time for a villain spee-” Kate began to say before she was blasted threw a store window, thousands of shards of broken glass surrounding her. She struggled for a moment before passing out. 

The team was stunned for a half a second before they reacted. While America and David took out Bad Guy Number 7, Noh-Varr rushed to their girlfriend. 

“Hawkeye! Hawkeye are you okay?” They shouted. 

Panic, don’t panic! they said to themselves. Noh soon heard Kate groan and they rushed to her side. “Kate, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Noh said, helping Kate to sit up. Kate leaned against Noh’s firm chest trying to become grounded. 

“I have a horrible pain in my side,” she mumbled and half heartily pointed to where she was hurt. Noh looked to where Kate pointed and noticed a large piece of glass embedded in her side. “You have a rather large piece of broken glass piercing your side right now,” Noh said. “That would explain it,” Kate murmured, falling unconscious again. 

Noh-Varr pulled the piece of glass out of her said and applied pressure. They picked her up and entered white run mode, rushing to Kate to a hospital.


End file.
